Choices
by chels90
Summary: Leon realizes that he loves Claire, after sharing an amazing night together, Claire was suddenly kidnapped. By who and why? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Choices

By: Chelsea D.

My sequel to degeneration... it doesn't completely go along with degeneration, but its what I decided to write. Enjoy:)

Leon took one last look into Claire's eyes before he stated, "until next time." and ran off to his awaited helicopter. He didn't want Claire to know how much she weakened him. Leaving her was hard enough for him. Again. They haven't seen each other since before Leon went to Spain. And even that time wasn't under good circumstances. Leon knew that Angela had a thing for him. He also knew that Claire probably thought the two would hook up. He wanted it like that. Even if he didn't like Angela. He loved Claire. Leon loved Claire so much that he had to stay away from her. That's why he worked best when she wasn't near. He was thankful that there was another mission for him to accomplish. So he could get away from Claire, the woman that held the key to his heart. It might sound corny, but its how Leon knew to describe his feelings. Everyone knew that Leon rarely showed his emotions.

He took one last look at Claire before jumping into the helicopter and took off. Claire stood there watching as he went. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again. She so badly wanted to hug him before he left, but she knew he would probably be grossed out. They were close but only close like brothers and sisters, so Claire thought. She had no idea Leon loved her so dearly, but Leon didn't know she felt the same.

"Claire!" she heard Rani call out. She spun around and started jogging towards the car. She hugged Rani and gave Aunt a hug also. She jumped into the car and they took off towards the house. Just then Claire got a text. She quickly pulled out her phone and saw it was from Leon.

_We should meet up again before my next mission. I don't leave til tomorrow. _

Claire smiled. Leon wanting to meet up? How could she not say yes. She quickly texted back.

_I would love too! When would you like to meet again?_

_Tonight?_ She thought about what she had to do and thought whatever it was, it could wait.

_Tonight is perfect._

_I'll pick u up at 8._

She shut her phone and smiled. She closed her eyes and thought of Leon and her together.

Meanwhile...in the helicopter...

Leon slide his phone in his pouch. What was he thinking? He couldn't stand being around her without getting weak-kneed. He guessed that it was his heart finally speaking up. His intelligence usually spoke for him. All these years he was hard has stone. Nothing could break him after the Racoon City incident. Except Claire. Which is why he couldn't be around her when he was thinking with his brain. But now he was only thinking with his heart.

"Tom?" He leaned up front and tapped the pilot's shoulder.

"Yeah, Leon?" He turned his head so he could hear Leon.

"I need you to land around a hotel nearby here."

"What? Why? We had strict orders to go straight to D.C. Does Hunnigan know?"

"It's a personal matter. And not yet. I am gonna call her. So just do it please." Tom nodded and started turning around. Leon pulled out his transmitter and got Hunnigan.

"Yes, Leon?"

"I am staying in New Jersey another night."

"Um excuse me? Why? You know we have to get you straight to D.C"

"Yes, Yes I know, but this a personal matter. Its important. Also something I have to take care of." He smiled a little. Just then Hunnigan knew.

"It's that girl isn't?"

"What?"

"Leon, I know. So just take care of it and get your ass to D.C. ASAP!" She cut the conversation short. Leon shook his head and put his transmitter away.

"Where do you want to stay?" Tom asked.

"Um, anywhere near a restaurant."

"There is a hotel just over this way." pointed Tom. Leon nodded.

Tom landed the chopper and Leon thanked him. He told him that he would message him when to come get him. Hunnigan set up a rent-a-car for Leon and also a Hotel before he arrived. He got to the hotel and checked in. Thoughts of him and Claire filled his mind. He imagined what she could do to him, but stopped the thoughts before they got carried away. He didn't even know if Claire would want to come back to the hotel. Leon didn't even know if she liked him like that.

"Sir?" The woman at the front desk shook him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Here is your room key. #509. Enjoy your stay." She gave him a half smile and quickly went back to her work. He rode the elevator up to the 5nd floor. And searched for his room. Finally he found it and walked in. Amazed how nice it was he dropped his bag and spread out on the bed. It was definitely big enough for Claire to be with him in it.

_Shut up, Leon! You don't even know if she likes you like that!_ His inner voice spoke.

"I know, but its ok to dream right?" He said aloud.

_No, it is not ok to dream that! Get the idea out of your head!_

"Ok, ok! God..." He shook his head and grabbed for his bag. He searched for something decent to wear for his evening with Claire. The only thing he had was a blue button up shirt he wore under his jacket. Plus a pair of jeans. Throwing the outfit on the bed he decided he need a shower bad. Checking the time, showing 7:02pm, he quickly ran into the bathroom.

-Aunt's House-

"Where are you going again, Claire?" Aunt asked. While she watched her fix her hair.

"With Leon. He wants to hang out before he leaves." She couldn't stop smiling. After all these years she finally got to be alone with Leon. " I am sorry that we had to cut today short but I promise this is the last time this will happen."

"No, Claire, I understand. Do not worry, my dear." Aunt smiled and went back downstairs. Just then there was a knock at the door. Claire's stomach flipped. She quickly threw her hair up in her normal ponytail. And quickly walked down the stairs. Aunt already answered the door and there stood Leon. He wore a nice blue shirt with his jacket. He smiled at Claire as he looked at what she was wearing. She wore a black top with jeans. Her auburn hair hung around her face loosely. Leon started to feel very aroused but quickly shook the feeling away and told himself, "not here"

"Leon," she said happily. He reached out his arm and asked, "Ready?" She nodded and she shut the door behind her. He opened the car door for her and ran around to his side of the car.

"So where are we going?" Claire asked Leon as he got in.

"To dinner. Hope you haven't eaten." She shook her head and Leon stepped on the gas.

-an hour later-

"The real reason I asked you here, Claire, is I need to tell you something." Claire stopped chewing her food and swallowed.

"Oh? And what might that be, Mr. Kennedy?"

"Well I don't know how your gonna take this and most of all its hard for me to say this, but I am falling hard for you. I mean after Racoon I liked you a lot. And I still do except these feeling are so strong...I don't know what to do about it. I think..I mean I know...I like you a whole lot." Claire was stung by his words. She couldn't believe Leon just told her he like her. He actually admitted he had feelings. And for her. She was so speechless she kept staring at Leon with her jaw dropped open. "Uh..Claire?"

"I think I am gonna be sick," was all she said. And placed her hand to her forehead and stomach. Leon sat in his seat appalled. What Claire just said was a thousands knives cutting through his heart. Claire noticed the look on his face. "No, Leon. Its not like that! I am light headed cause I never imagined you telling me this. You have no idea how badly I wanted for you to tell me this."

Leon took hold of her hand. And scooted close to her.

"But, what about Angela?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you two..."

"No, I was only being nice to her. She took it the wrong way."

"Oh...and Ada?"

"Kidding me? She totally led me on." Leon chuckled. "But what about Mike?"

"Mike? No, we are done. We ended it." _after you showed up, Leon_. Claire added in her head.

"Steve?" Leon added.

"Hell no! He was a whinny little bastard," A smile spread across Leon's face. Claire smirked. "It's always been you Leon. I knew from the start. Even if you're now realizing it."

Without speaking, Leon stood up from his chair and pulled Claire up off her seat. He pulled her close to his warm body. His lips were an inch from hers.

"Leon?" He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He was warm, but it sent shivers down her back. The kiss felt like it lasted forever. Leon finally pulled away and whispered to Claire if she wanted to come back to his hotel room. She nodded, lightheaded from this kiss. She took hold of Leon's hand and he led her out of the restaurant

They stopped just outside of the building and Leon pulled her inclose again to kiss her. This time it lasted longer because not everyone was staring at them. Claire loved the way Leon's lips felt on hers. She didnt ever want to pull away.

Rain started to fall from the sky, soaking them. Claire screamed and Leon started laughing. He grabbed her hand and they ran to the hotel across the street. Still laughing, Leon lead Claire up to his room.

"God I didn't know it could rain like that here!" Claire screamed. Leon chuckled at her and started to move her dripping hair from her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. They remained in this embrace until they reached the 5th floor. Claire continued to hug Leon as they walked to the room. He unlocked the door and was practically drugged into the room by Claire. She kicked the door behind him and shoved Leon against the door. They both smiled and Leon chuckled, as she kissed him hard. Seconds later, Leon backed Claire up to the bed and she fell back onto it. He came on top of her and began kissing her again. She unbuttoned his pants and he rose his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Brushing the hair from her eyes.

"I've never been more sure in my life," She reached back up to kiss him again. They fell deep in love that night.

Leon slowly opened his eyes and found Claire sleeping on his chest. He smiled at the sight. He kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to wake her but he had to get up. He slowly slid from her embrace and she hugged his pillow. He smiled again at her sleeping . The sheet only covered her legs. Her body was exposed as she laid on her stomach. He grabbed his shorts and pulled them up just as his transmitter started going off.

"Shit," he swore. He forgot all about the mission. Hunnigan was gonna kill him. Grabbing the device, he dashed into the bathroom trying not to wake Claire.

"Leon! Do you realize what time it is?" Hunnigan screamed.

"I know, Hunnigan! I just realized that."

"Did you sleep with her?" Hunnigan asked catching Leon off guard.

"Uh...why would you think that?"

"Because I can see her behind you sleeping. Naked."

"Well, Obviously. Yeah. Reason I am getting up so late."

"I am happy for you Leon, but you need to get to D.C. They are waiting to brief you."

"Yes, I am on my way. Tell Tom to meet me up on the roof." Hunnigan nodded and disappeared. "Damn." He swore again. He didn't want to leave Claire but he needed too. He walked over to her and started kissing her back up to her cheek then around to her lips. She giggled. And flew open her eyes to see Leon smiling back.

"Good morning, beautiful" He lend in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, causing him to fall on top of her. She began touching his body again just like last night. She kissed around his lips and made her way to his neck. He knew she wanted to go again, but he couldn't. He started to move away from her when she grabbed him back.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked quietly.

"Duty calls. I have to go." He kissed her again. Not just a quick peck but a passionate kiss that took Claire's breath away.

"Hug me before you leave?" she asked innocently. He agreed and cuddled with her under the blankets. She was still completely naked and Leon could feel her underneath. Which just made him want to stay longer. Claire held onto Leon tightly.

"When are you going to be back?"

"2 weeks. I have to go to Mexico." He explained has he rubbed her arm. "There was some crazy stuff happening down there. And have to go check it out." He took a deep breath. Like he was worried or concerned.

"Are you nervous? I can't believe it if you are,"

"No just..I don't want to leave you. I give you a night of pleasure and then I leave? I feel

like I am using you."

"No, Leon, I understand. You are a government agent. They need you."

"Not as much as I need you," He whispered as he kissed her again. Claire gave Leon the signal that she wanted to make love one last time before he left. "Okay, baby," he told her as he pulled the sheet over their heads.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

-2 HOURS LATER-

"Son of a ...Leon! Where the hell you been, man?" Tom swore at him.

"Sorry, Tom!" He apologized. Jumping into the chopper.

"I've been out here for 2 hours! I called your cell 5 millions times! You are so damn lucky I waited."

"Yeah if it wasn't for Hunnigan telling you too." he chuckled.

"Whatever. Just cause you got some last night doesn't mean you're king."

"And this morning. Reason I am late."

"Okay I don't wanna hear." they both laughed as the chopper took off towards D.C.

Claire decided to get up and shower. Leon told her she could stay in the hotel room till check out time at 11. She didn't want to get up because she didn't want to leave Leon's scent. The pillow she held had his scent all over it. She kept smelling it and hugged it tightly as if it was Leon.

Finally she decided she need to shower. Flashes from the previous night flashed through her mind. She couldn't believe after all these years, Leon told her how he felt. It was so unlike him, but made Claire melt every time she thought of the way he touched her and the way he told her how he felt. Hearing "I love you" from Leon was something she never thought could happen.

After she got out of the shower and threw her clothes on, there was a rapid knock at the door. She figured it was house keeping and answered it. She saw a man in a black hood and soon everything went black.

Leon had his eyes closed when his transmitter when off again. He jumped awake and quickly grabbed for the transmitter. It was about an hour and a half into the flight and they were almost to D.C.

"Hunnigan, we are like there calm down." he told her tiredly.

"Leon, this is about Claire." He immediately perked up.

"What about Claire? Hunnigan you better get talking."

"She was kidnaped this morning. Like 30 minutes after you left." Everything in Leon's world turned upside down and then stopped. His heart felt like it was ripped from his chest. He suddenly felt very angry. "Leon? Leon?"

"How did you find out?"

"We were tracking your room."

"Wait, you knew...?"

"Yes, Leon, you knew that." He shook his head.

"Turn this thing around. I can't go to Mexico. Find someone else." he ended his call with Hunnigan and started thinking of people who would want to kidnap Claire.

"Uh, Leon, I have to land this thing now. I can't turn around."

"You mean I have to drive there?"

"Yes, sorry dude." Leon swore and started muttering to himself.

As soon as the chopper was landed, Leon jumped out and ran to the car rental next to the airport. Within minutes he was driving 90 on the free way back to Claire. Or at least where he thought she was. Hunnigan tried contacting Leon again, but he ignored her. He knew that she would try stopping him. He decided to call Chris, Claire's brother, to see if he knew anything of her disappearance.

"Hello?" he recognized his voice instantly.

"Chris! Its Leon."

"Kennedy! What the hell do you want?"

"Have you heard from you sister in the last couple hours?"

"Um no, why? What you do to her?"

"Nothing. Its just she was kidnapped this morning."

"What!" Chris screamed loudly. "I swear if this has anything to do with you, Kennedy, I will fucking kill you!"

"Chris! Our concern is Claire. Who could you think of that might want to kidnap her?"

"Um besides you or Burnside...I am out of ideas."

"Burnside is dead and why would I want to kidnap her?"

"I know you got it hot for her. I am not dumb."

"Whatever, Chris. Now help me find out who kidnapped her!"

"Ok let me make a few calls," as soon as he hung up his phone, it rang again.

"Yes?" he answered without checking the caller id.

"Leon?" he heard a small voice. It was Claire.

"Claire? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"No, Leon he has a gun and the G-virus..." There was static.

"Claire? Baby?"

"Who are you talking too?" he heard a deep voice speak to Claire. She screamed and the line went dead.

"Claire!" he yelled into the phone. Although there was no one there. Leon pulled the car over and tried to call back the number. But no service. "Shit" He slammed the phone into the steering wheel. He then decided to contact Hunnigan.

"Can you trace a call for me?" he asked immediately.

"Leon...you need to get back to the chopper. We can send other agents to find Claire but you are the only one who knows how to handle stuff in Mexico."

"What part of "I love her" don't you get? I am not going to leave her. I am going to find out who kidnaped her and then I am going to kill them." Leon's temper was increasing fast. "Can you trace a call for me? She called me just a few minutes ago, but got cut off."

Hunnigan sighed and told him yes and would call him back in just a few. He hung up and began driving again. This time he increased his speed to 100.

"Now, now Claire, why would you be trying to call someone? You know I only want to talk." A hasty voice spoke. Claire couldn't see his face nor did she recognize the voice.

"Like hell you do! Who are you?" she demanded as her hands were tied behind her back. She struggled to get it loose but no use.

"Why I am, Paul Hamilton. I believe you remember my partner, Thomas?" he stepped into the light so Claire could see him more clearly. She gasped as she saw the scar across his face. It made his eyes uneven and his nose crooked.

"So you're the guy that Thomas was going to sale the virus too?"

"He already did, my dear. He has something else of mine, but he was arrested before I could get it. No thanks to you and your friend, Leon. Oh wait I guess he's not your friend, but your lover." He made a kissy face to Claire and grabbed her face. "You and him are going to die for it! Unless you would like to make a deal."

"What deal?"

"You let Thomas free and then l'll let you and Leon live. Its fair and easy."

"Wh..what about Angela? She helped too you know!"

"Ah, Angela.. You know there is gonna be a little surprise for Leon later..." Paul trailed off as he thought of his evil plan.

"Why are you doing this too us?" Claire cried. She thought of Leon and how worried he must be. She wishes she could tell him she's ok for now. "Why didn't you kidnap Leon too?"

"Cause Leon isn't easy to bargain with, but if have his only weakness...it's a lot easier."

"You are sick! You are going to create another Raccoon City with that!"

"Yes my dear I know but my intentions are much more then turning everyone into freaks."

"What are you talking about?" she screamed at him. She so badly wanted to kill the man in front of her.

"Ah, later. Now I must get Leon to weaken. Right now he knows that you're not safe. He would do anything to protect you. Just like he has all these years." He laughed as if he told a joke. He started to walk towards the doors.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Claire screamed.

"To get your boyfriend." He then shut the door and the light went out. Claire was all alone in the dark warehouse-like room. Tears started to fall from her eyes like a waterfall.

"Leon.." She whimpered. Claire was usually a tough girl, but right now she felt more weak and clueless then ever.

"Claire..." She heard a moaning voice from behind her. Then icy cold fingers started to touch her.

"Go away!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The icy cold fingers continued to touch her all over. From her face to her breasts to her crotch. "Stop please!"

"Claire..." The voice moaned again. Tears continued to pour as the fingers continued to touch her.


End file.
